DESCRIPTION This revised application seeks to build on past experience with Boston's largely centralized model of TB care and take advantage of trends to shift primary health care to the community, in order to educate primary care providers, house officers, and students about TB. They will be linked with the city's Public Health TB Program to enable them to improve TB preventive services in a community-based primary care setting. Specifically, the application aims to (1) develop a community-based primary care curriculum for attending staff and house officers and students in Boston's neighborhood health centers to enable implementation of TB preventive services in the communities they serve, (2) develop a primary care TB curriculum for Pediatrics and Internal Medicine house officers at Boston University Medical Center, and (3) develop an integrated curriculum of TB education and training for medical students at Boston University School of Medicine that will be applied longitudinally throughout the years of predoctoral training. The quality of education and training and the delivery of preventive services to the community will be evaluated and feedback provided to participants. The goal is to improve the care of high-risk persons in Boston's inner-city communities, decrease future TB case rates, and provide a paradigm for managing TB in other settings.